


In the green grass

by GeneralHuxNeedsRest



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHuxNeedsRest/pseuds/GeneralHuxNeedsRest
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt chilling in the grass. That´s it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 298
Collections: GERALT AND JASKIER ARE FUCKING GAY





	In the green grass

**Author's Note:**

> The exam season is getting nearer and nearer and I actually started studying. But it made me said and to cheer myself up, I wrote this.  
> I instantly felt better.  
> Enjoy.

The little spoon was always, obviously, Jaskier. He fitted against Geralt´s broad chest like a puzzle piece; he belonged into his arms, their bodies aligned perfectly.

But sometimes, on rare occasions, when the stars were in the right position, it was Jaskier who laid against the witcher´s back, encircling him with his arms (or at least trying to).

Today was one of those days. They found themselves on a meadow near a forest, far enough from the nearest village to not be afraid of someone stumbling upon them. It was a warm, summer day and they were laying on the emerald-green grass, relaxing, enjoying each other´s company. The lute laid abandoned nearby, as did Geralt´s shirt. Jaskier was laying on his side, tracing his fingers along the thick, crude lines covering the witcher´s back.

“Is this the time when I should start asking about your scars and then you will answer me, trying to act all strong and manly?” the bard asked.

Geralt hummed. “I don´t need to act strong and manly, Jaskier,” he said.

“I wasn´t implying that, no,” Jaskier said. “It´s just how it actually is. I was making a joke, you know. You should laugh.”

Geralt laughed. It was not a pretty sound and Jaskier decided that he doesn´t want to hear it from his lover ever again.

“Anyway, it´s not like I need to ask,” Jaskier liked having a full-on conversation with himself. Geralt didn´t mind, as long as he wasn´t too loud and didn´t expect him to join in. “I know how you got at least half of them. I was the one who had to stitch you together every time.” He went quiet for a moment and then started humming to himself. Geralt was half asleep. The grass was comfortable, the sun was farm and Jaskier was safe, right next to him.

“Like this one,” Jaskier continued, much quieter than before. “That abomination didn´t even have a name. Not even you knew what it was. It almost got you.” He kissed the spot briefly and snuggled closer to the witcher, burying his face in the white hair. Geralt grunted, only half awake, and kissed the hand resting against his chest.


End file.
